The Infusion Chronicles: Prototype
by Kismet of Madness and Anarchy
Summary: A Poll has been set up. Please review and vote. Reviews count for Poll vote. Story no longer in Hiatus. Kushina will exist if you've chosen the second option.
1. Chapter 1

_*-*__Author's Note__: The Dark Side Chronicles has a synopsis located in my profile. This follows the second example that I had placed in my Synopsis. So to clarify what I mean, Naruto was not born within the world of shinobi and cannot do anything shinobi related such as Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and the extreme performances that Taijutsu can do. However, the usage of weapons such as swords, Kunai Knifes and Shurikens are acceptable._

_Naruto Uzumaki is not alone within my fanfic; Menma Namikazi is within my fanfic as Naruto's twin brother. Kushina exist along with them but she isn't in this part of the story and will be placed in the other stories that are the sequels of this story._

_I am from the origins of Resident Evil, where everything involved the Tyrant-virus (T-virus) or the G-virus (God-virus). I've been there since all the way down to Resident Evil and up to Resident Evil 6. And this is what I got to say._

_What the hell happened to Resident Evil, it was the absolute when it was in its beginning? We saw Zombies, Lickers, rising suspense that gave our hearts the thrill in enjoying a true horror survival game. And we saw our favorite characters of all time, Leon S. Kennedy, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine_

_Our Favorite B.O.W.'s like the Nemesis T-Type, the Tyrants, and the Zombie Dogs._

_This is the truth in what I think when they brought back a few of the virus, The Tyrant-virus. They completely screwed that virus when involving the Veronica-virus and the Abyss-virus and infused it with the Tyrant-virus. Those viruses wouldn't exist without the Tyrant-virus. The G-virus was mostly screwed out of any virus because the C-virus (Chrysalid-virus) was an absolute insult to each virus. That lowly piece of garbage took the T-veronica virus, and the G-virus and made it its own. It wouldn't even be possible for it without taking any of those viruses._

_And there is also one thing that is always taken out of the equation for our favorable virus. The Progenitor-virus, it was the reason why Resident Evil exists and how everything came together in a final showdown to plan the entire future of the Resident Evil series. I am going to make this a suitable story involving our favorite character, Naruto Uzumaki. But like I had said, Menma Namikazi will join in this with along our favorite red head, Kushina Uzumaki._

_Naruto and Menma are twin brothers and will obtain their own viruses that I find suitable for them. They are the counterparts of Albert Wesker and Alex Wesker. And that won't end there, by the end of this story; you will see another character become something else that the original creators of Resident Evil rejected to do.*-*_

_**Please Review!**_

_Ps. this is going by Naruto's point of view, so Menma will not be in here till I see it is necessary._

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil.]

* * *

"_The only thing that can defeat power, is more power_"

–_Albert Wesker_.

…

("Biohazard")Normal Speech  
_("Biohazard") Normal Thoughts  
_**("Biohazard") Mutation, Mutational Speech  
**_**("Biohazard") Mutation, Mutational Thoughts**_

* * *

()

Date: November 7th, 1968.  
Location: Arklay Mountains' Umbrella's Underground Laboratory.

…

The air was thick and cold.

His breaths visible in a small haze: himself exhaling tiredly. Fixated wounds pierced the flesh of his arms as it scattered endless throughout his wrists and up his forearms: he shuddered as the cold air touched against the freshly formed cuts.

His body ached, his mind did too.

The harsh cold could only hinder slightly as he felt the girl press against his own body as he gently ran his fingers through her thick black hair. She quivered from the cold as well as she nuzzled more closely to him as he held her closely. Upon her face, she grimaced from the dreams that would always bring fear to her.

Like him, she no longer saw the light of day. Taken by strange men who'd taken them away from their mothers?

He once had a brother, no different from him, taken and no longer seen again. The sense of loneliness drove him to become mad as he felt abandon by his brother and his mother.

Shrouded to a world of darkness that he slowly grew in, the men soon gave him "_Medicine_" and made him feel sick. Pain and agony filled his person as he laid in the darkness, molding in the dark as he could only wait for the food the men brought. Cradling himself, the girl soon came into his world of darkness, with only a single light flickering as they saw each other.

She was scared, tears running down her face as she called out the words that he could no longer say anymore, "Mother". She could only cry and croak as her tears would soon run dry like his did. Only pain and loneliness filled the gap that he had endured so much, him only waiting for his brother and mother to come and save him. But it only brought rage to boil in his chest as he felt hatred seethe from him. But the girl alone, held his eyes, held his loneliness too.

She was young like him, given the same "_Medicine_".

Slowly it grew into friendship, talking to one another, sharing their warmth with each other as they felt the feeling of happiness fill and replace the feeling of loneliness. He gave her his own food and water. He protected of her, killing those who wished her harm. But harm would only come to him as he would enter the state of unconsciousness. Her screams and along his screams would be heard as more pain could be felt.

She cried for her mother, and for him.

Women would show up and claim to be her mother. It was a lie he could tell. She could tell and stained her own hands like he had too, but she wore her mother's face, so that she could give her real mother's face back. He felt happy.

Being the one to place her mother's face around her own, he embraced her tightly; unfazed as he felt her warmth and happiness. She slowly lost her voice, as she could only croak her mother's name and his name alone. He still held his voice, able to speak to the men that knew him somehow. They told him he was special.

What was special? So long he had been imprisoned in the cold darkness; he no longer understood the words he spoke.

Separating both of them from each other, he was consumed in rage, wanting to see her and never be split apart. But a man was seen, standing in a light that gave warmth. He was calmed by this man, different from the others. Eyes hidden from him, but held a calming face that made him unease. He spoke to him, gave him food and water. He said that he was special again, but he too said he was special.

A man named _Wesker_ told him something that would make him brake.

* * *

…_~DSC~_…

The room was filled with light as he felt warmth consume his entire body. He truly didn't understand what drew his body to calm, but he like it a bit. But he sat on a chair, gazing into the black hued glasses of the man that named himself, _Wesker_. A tall man that had differently colored yellow hair that he had, being shorter. A lab coat draped over his shoulders as he sat on the other side of the table that separated them.

"You're special. Very much special to us and mostly to me, and I want to help you" _Wesker_ said calmly, gaining a grimace from the blonde who sat on the opposite side of the table as he only tilted his head. The boy could only understand that he wanted to help him.

But how? Why?

"Why?" he did ask, making him only unease by this man. "You're special" that was all he said to him.

What made him so special; he was nothing to be even considered special.

"Then give me something back, something that I want" he scowled but held his composure.

He was slightly annoyed, but it was something to small that held no proper value like money. "What do you want?"

"My… my mother and brother"

That was it!

Just wanting his family and feel the love he had lost.

He only shook his head, "I can do that. You're family… is dead"

Only horror had overcome him.

He was truly alone in this world. No, he wasn't entirely alone.

All he had left was the girl that he had come to know. She was it, the only piece of his existence remaining.

The man soon grew a smile "but I'm willing to help, I'm willing to give you freedom, food and shelter" he stated as he stared at the nearly broken blonde child. But he sighed at the broken blonde as he stood up; having the chair to screech "if there is no answer, then you'll only in this place" he slowly left as he reached for the door.

"What about _her_?" he croaked out.

This had made _Wesker_ stop. "She's special like you, but you're much more important. She won't come with you, but she'll be safe" that was it. She'll be safe; this man gave a word to him that made him confused in the inside, but he had no other choice. He wanted to protect her and give safety. He needed help, and this man would grant him that strength.

"Okay, I'll do"

_Wesker_ only smirked.

"But I want to see her one last time"

He only nodded as walked out. Leaving the blonde to his thoughts, this was his choice. He had no other way, and he hope this was the right choice.

He looked up toward the white ceiling, gazing at the blinding white lights. He thought about her, hoping she would be safe. "I'll miss you… Lisa" he whispered to himself as he slowly made his way toward the door.

Closing the behind him, he left a faint click as he headed into the darkness of the future that awaited him. Him only hoping he made the right choice.

* * *

…

*-*Author's Note: I hope you liked a little classic involving the characters like Wesker and Lisa.

Lisa Trevor is the mother of the existence of Resident Evil and guess who the father is! Naruto Uzumaki, hope you like that. A first and true meaning of everything that's awesome. But this is only a prototype of the real deal. The Real story is in the involvement of the "Dark Side Chronicles" that is located on my profile. If I get 5 reviews then this story will reach different heights.

**Please Review!**


	2. An important message!

*-***Author's Note**: Each of my stories has been recreated into the newly reborn chronicles known as "The Infusion Chronicles". This is a highly advance stage of each of the chronicles that I had created, The Gelel Chronicles and The Dark Side Chronicles. But most of the stories will be on a hiatus.

Located within my profile there is an illustration explaining everything with an even better concept than it was with both the chronicles. The "Infusion Chronicles" is the combination of both "The Dark Side Chronicles" and "The Gelel Chronicles. Every story is now being renamed and recreated to match with "The Infusion Chronicles" but it will be a while till each have been recreated.

Please wait till the day comes with each recreation and each redo that I will perform.


	3. New message

*-*Author's Note: **T**he **I**nfusion **C**hronicles is a developing chronicles that's barely begun. It is completely fresh and it is one of a kind. I have set a poll of what you want and it will be something that nearly everyone wants for some reason.

I can't give promises of the other characters other than Naruto and Menma.

Main Characters:

Naruto Uzumaki  
Menma Uzumak  
iKushina Uzumaki  
Temujin

Possible Pairings:

Jill Valentine  
Claire Redfield  
Ada Wong  
Christine Yamata (Four-Eyes)  
Karena LesProux (Lupo)

…

Option 1: Following the First Example, this side of the chronicles follows a concept where Naruto and Menma (Or Temujin) to bee Bio-Organic clones sent within the world of Resident Evil and are either destine to destroy the world or save it. Because of this, Naruto and Menma (Or Temujin) are KSH, or Knight Shinobi Hybrids given different possibilities to what the Main Concept gives. So when I say anything is possible, I mean it. But to this concept Kushina does not exist. But there is also a drawback of what I would do, Naruto (either characters Menma or Temujin) are only given a small portion of chakra where they have enough to battle against B.O.W.'s but don't reach to the same level as Albert Wesker.

You will have to vote on the poll located within my profile about this one.

Option 2: Following the Second Example, this side of the chronicles is where Naruto, Menma or Temujin are born within the world of Resident Evil where each of them, are given different roles to play in the selected scenes that I choose. Naruto and Menma are twin brothers born within the world (Temujin will be a half brother if he too is born within the world of Resident Evil). Each character is given specific viruses of my choice and agreement. But because of this, they will follow many ideas because of this. Only Kushina exists in these options of the chronicles.

The ideas:

If chosen, Naruto, Menma (and or Temujin) will follow the very beginning of Resident Evil. The Project W. With this idea all three could be Wesker Children. Umbrella will continue to exist but either a Good Umbrella or an Evil chosen, Naruto, Menma (and or Temujin) will begin at the beginning of Resident Evil 0 or the first of Resident Evil where Naruto and the group are S.T.A.R.S. members. Later they will become infected and become superhuman, each virus is chosen for each of chosen, Naruto, Menma (and or Temujin) will be U.B.C.S. soldiers or U.S.S. soldiers and play their part in Operation Raccoon City.

Option 3: Following the Third Example, Both Naruto and Menma have been transported within the world of Resident Evil by their clash against each other. Naruto and Menma live their lives as fallen Shinobi where they can no longer use Ninjutsu till the events of Raccoon city and them becoming infected with the chosen viruses.

..

It is your chance for something good that you would want. Choose wisely. Please review, even your reviews count as votes.

The pairing for the first option is most likely a Menma Uzumaki with Jill Valentine, Naruto will be with a Claire Redfield.

The pairing for second option will mostly likely be a Naruto Uzumaki and Christine Yamata or Karena LesProux, Menma with Ada Wong.

The pairing for the third option is unknown.


End file.
